


Of Our Little Family

by your_belle



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam and Blake are happily married and raising their son Jacob. Here's a glimpse of their blissfully happy lives.</p>
<p>(All little prequels of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/704020">Happy Birthday Papa!</a> )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drink On It

Diapers, formula, bottles, stroller, car seat, crib, spit up, this was only a few keywords to describe Adam and Blake's newly obtained family life. Oh, and the 3am wake up calls.

"Blake, the baby," Adam mumbled into Blake's chest, hearing their newborn son Jacob crying in his nursery. 

"Yeah?" Blake grumbled, "What about him?" Blake's arms wrapped around Adam's body, pulling him closer. 

"He's crying, it's your turn," Adam slid away from Blake, nudging him with his feet to check on their son. 

"Alright, alright," Blake rolled out of bed, making his way to Jacob's room. 

Adam burrowed into the blankets, his sleepy eyes closing once more. Tossing and turning, Adam told himself that Blake has everything under control. But as the cries continued, Adam gave up on his better judgement and tossed the blankets off and padded to the nursery. Standing outside the door, he quietly observed Blake cradling Jacob with one protective arm while the other shook a bottle, mixing the formula.

"Come on buddy, gotta go back to sleep." Blake cooed but to no avail. Clearing his throat, barely above a whisper Adam heard Blake hum. 

_Hey boy, hey whatcha doing_  
Go to bed and lay back down  
You look too sleepy to be awake right now 

Adam leaned against the door frame, hand resting over his heart, smile spreading across his face instantly, as he watched Blake walk around the room, gently rocking the small infant in his arms. 

_I gotta work tomorrow_  
Got a lot on my mind  
Let me give... 

Blake paused, nudging the bottle into Jacob's mouth until he took the nipple, his cries stopping as he began to suckle. Picking up his "lullaby", Blake sat down on the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery.

_...you another round,  
Boy I think you and I should just drink on it_

_Put our heads together and think on it._  
Maybe later on we can sleep on it,  
But for right now, boy we just need to drink on it. 

_We can talk rocket science, Jesus or politics._  
How your daddy is an awesome guy  
Man he sure is swell 

Adam didn't think it was possible to love Blake any more than he already does, but he was clearly proven wrong. 

_I can use a wiskey,  
And your bottle's getting low._

Blake pulled the bottle away from the now sleeping infant, his feet still kicking the push of the rocking chair. 

_While we're trying to go beddy-bye  
We can drink on it. _

Blake slowly rose from the chair and walked the tiny distance to the crib, setting Jacob back down. That was Adam's cue to make his presence known. 

"So, should I be concerned that you're singing our newborn a song about drinking alcohol. And trying to make a pass at a woman?" Adam crossed his arms over his chest. 

"It's a comfort drink between friends. With the possibility of more in the distance future." Blake corrected. "Besides, I changed the lyrics."

"Yeah, and it also sounds like you've improvised it before." In the soft glow of the lamp, Adam could faintly see the blush creeping up Blake's cheeks. 

"I may have been working on it from time to time. It's a work in progress." Blake shrugged. 

Adam walked the short distance and stood directly in front of the other man, "Well, honestly, I think that's the cutest lullaby I've ever heard." He took Blake's hands into his, "Come on, let's go beddy-bye." Blake softly chuckled. 

With one last look to their peaceful sleeping baby, the couple returned to their room and crawled into bed, falling asleep in each other's arms once again.


	2. Call If An Emergency

It was nice to get back into the groove of things. Being in the studio, writing and recording was therapeutic for Adam. It seemed like a life time ago since he last stepped foot into one. They were making great progress and just as Adam entered the booth to lay down his vocals, his phone rang. 

"Sorry guys, it's Blake," Adam apologized, worry setting in knowing that Blake would only call if there was an emergency about Jacob. "Hey what's going on?"

"You're not going to believe what happened," Blake's voice sounded over the line. 

"Oh my god what?" Adam's heart dropped, panic twisting in his gut. 

"Jacob said his first word!" Blake happily stated. 

Adam exhaled the breath that was burning in his lungs. "Damnit Blake," He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought something serious happened."

"Something serious _did_ happen. Our son said his first word," Blake's voice had a tiny edge to it. 

"Oh no, sorry, yes that is serious, I just thought, never mind." Adam laughed. "What did he say?"

"Papa," Blake's voice was proud. 

"Aw man seriously?" Adam gritted his teeth when Blake full on laughed now. 

"Yessiree. Our boy said Papa first, just like I should he would."

"Prove it," Adam waited patiently as Blake repeatedly said Papa over and over to Jacob until the baby said the word, it only sounded like jibberish to Adam's ear. "Blake, that in no way whatsoever, sounded like Papa."

"Listen jackass, he said it."

"Blake don't curse in front of the baby!" Adam scolded into the phone. "I swear if the first word out of our son's mouth is jackass, I will beat you." He threatened. 

"Calm down, that will be his second word." 

"Blake!"

"I'm kidding goddamn," Adam was about to yell again but Blake continued on. "You're only yelling at me because Jacob said my name first and you're jealous." Blake wasn't completely wrong, but Adam held his ground, claiming the boy didn't say it. "I will record it and send it to you. You'll hear it clear as a bell." Blake hung up with a laugh. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Adam jumped, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't alone when he heard James' teasing voice fill the booth. 

"Ah, no just," Adam cleared his throat. "Let's do this thing."

20 minutes later Adam received a video text. Sure enough, Jacob's first word was Papa. With a husband like Blake, and okay maybe Adam doesn't have the cleanest language either, he guesses there could be worse words their kid could say, he'll gladly take Papa. Though he was really hoping for Daddy. Blake won this round of Jacob's firsts.


	3. Going The Distance

How Blake got suckered into doing a little 10 city tour is beyond him. Arriving to his next destination, he tossed his luggage aside and flung himself on the bed. Right now all he wants is to curl up in bed with his husband and baby. For someone still getting used to the family life, this tour was sure taking its toll. Looking at his watch, he had about 15 minutes until his scheduled video chat with Adam and Jacob. It wouldn't hurt anyone if he called in early. Lugging himself up, he grabbed his laptop, setting it up on the hotel table. He sent a message to Adam and waited. The sight that greeted him made his heart soar. 

"Hi Papa." Adam's voice answered as he hid his face behind Jacob's little body, waving the boy's arm in greeting. 

Chuckling, Blake played along, "Hey little man," waving right back at his son. Blake felt his smile grow ear to ear when Jacob actually said Papa and started squirming around in Adam's arms. 

"Whoa," Adam held the baby tighter. "Looks like someone misses you." Adam's smile was now visible as Jacob leaned in, trying to get closer to Blake. 

"Papa misses you too buddy." Blake ran his finger along Jacob's cheek on the screen. 

"Hey, what about me?" Adam stuck out his lower lip, pouting. 

"Eh, yeah I guess I miss you too," Blake teased, gaining himself an eye roll from his husband. "Aw sorry babe I really do miss you too." Blake puckered his lips and made loud obnoxious kissing sounds, which made their son giggle and squirm more. 

"Hey, those are Daddy's kisses, not yours." Adam gave Jacob a stern look causing the boy to pout, which almost rivaled Adam's earlier pout. "Alright fine," Adam huffed. "We can share Papa's kisses."

"You're an idiot."

"Shut up, you love me." Adam arched a brow, challenging Blake to say otherwise. "Yeah, that's what I thought Mister." Adam's laugh rang loud through the laptop's speakers. 

"Some days, I swear I question why."

Adam stuck his tongue out. "Hear that Jake? Papa is being a real J-A-C-K-A-S-S. I don't think we should show him what we learned today." Adam held the boy protectively to his chest. 

"Oh come on I was kidding. I love you, I love you, _I looooove yoooou!_ " Blake sing-songed with a laugh. 

"Alright hang on a second." Adam pointed the laptop to face the open area of their living room and quickly sat in the center, placing Jacob an arm's length in front of him. "Check it out." Adam stood Jacob up on wobbly legs, hands circling for protection. "Come on buddy, walk to Daddy."

Blake watched in wonder as his son took 3 tiny steps towards Adam. "Oh my god! He's walking."

"We've been practicing all morning." Adam's proud smile warmed Blake's heart and made him wish he was there with them. 

"That's so amazing."

"And before you know it, he'll be walking more for his first birthday party in 2 weeks."

"Lord help me if he has the same energy as you," Blake rubbed his temple, imagining his son and Adam running amok. 

Adam snickered, "Time to start baby proofing the house, this little guy is gonna get into everything." 

Blake nodded in agreement, "Hey make him walk again, I want to see it again before I have to go." It was times like this, Blake was grateful for technology, so happy that even if he has to leave town for a few weeks, he's still able to experience important moments like this with his little family.


	4. More Than Just Plans

The pressure started at the center of his forehead, spreading across his brows. A dull pain, pulsing every time he heard a new idea. He rubbed the bridge of his nose to ease the ache. "Adam slow down," Blake raised his hand, halting his husband's words. 

"What?" Adam questioned, setting his pen atop his notepad. 

"Jacob's only turning one, I don't think he'll need," Glancing down at the list Adam's been compiling for the past 15 minutes, Blake sighed. "Clowns and, really, a magician?"

"Blake, it's his first birthday, this party has to be spectacular."

"He's _ONE_ Adam, how is he even going to remember any of this?" Blake loves this man, he really does, but Adam was getting carried away. 

"By looking at all the pictures the photographer will take." Adam pursed his lips, undoubtedly trying to conceal his growing anger. 

"Look, I'm sure he'll enjoy just having cake and ice cream and the crap load of toys you've been buying him." Blake smiled when he saw Adam's cheeks flush. "Don't think I haven't seen you sneaking off to the garage to hide them from me."

"It's not that much," Adam downcast his eyes, scribbling on his list. Blake stared long and hard at Adam until the other man looked at him again. "Okay fine, yes I bought him a lot of toys."

Blake smiled but knew there was more Adam wanted to say. "What?"

"I just," Adam paused. "I just want to do something special. I know he won't remember but, it's just," Blake sat patiently as Adam gathered his thoughts. "Every day is like a blessing with Jacob. I look at him, and I still can't believe we have him. Like, its so surreal. How can I be this lucky? I have this perfect little family and I just want to spoil my son rotten."

Reaching over, Blake took Adam's left hand in his, kissing every knuckle, giving the band that bonds them forever an extra kiss, mumbling into the skin, "Okay, let's do this. All of it."

"Alright," Adam smiled, looking back at his list. "Well maybe the clowns and magician is a bit much." They both chuckled. "But we are definitely keeping the pony ride." Shaking his head, Blake leaned over and captured Adam's lips, reassuring that he supported anything Adam wanted.


	5. Sleep Baby, Sleep

"And then," Blake leaned in closer, watching as his son's eyes widened in anticipation. 

"What Papa?" The toddler clung to his blanket, waiting on Blake's every word. 

"Oh you know," Blake waved his hand with a shrug, "They lived happily ever after of course."

"Ugh, Papa," Jacob pressed his tiny head back into his pillow, letting out a small giggle. 

"What? They did. They were so gosh darn happy. Don't try to act like your Papa doesn't know how to tell an awesome bedtime story." Blake brushed the dark hair out of Jacob's eyes, hand gently cradling his cheek. 

"Silly Papa," Jacob closed his eyes, sighing, then took another peek back up at Blake. 

"What's wrong little man?"

"Miss Daddy."

Giving his own sigh, Blake tucked Jacob more into his comforter, "Me too buddy." Adam was off doing promotional work for Maroon 5's newest album. They both haven't really done a full length tour since they started their little family, but every so often they leave for small weeks on end when they release new music. 

"Call Daddy?" Jacob's eyes were hopeful, pleading, those little puppy dog eyes can make Blake say yes to anything.

With quick work, he dialed Adam's number, still brushing Jacob's hair until a gruff hello came over the line. It wasn't that late in the east coast, but the weight of Adam's work was heard through his voice. 

"Sorry to bother you, but someone is missing you."

"Never a bother," Blake could hear the smile in Adam's voice. "Put him on."

Blake put the phone on speaker, smiling as Adam and Jacob exchanged brief words. Blake would never tire the flutter in his stomach and the pull on his heart strings whenever he hears Adam speak to Jacob. Adam just had a certain tone in his voice reserved solely for their son and in his mind's eye, Blake could picture how Adam's eyes would sparkle. 

"Sing?" Jacob's tired voice requested. 

The opening lyrics of 'Daylight' floated through the phone and as Jacob listened closely, he grabbed the teddy bear Adam gave him before leaving, hugging it tightly. 

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

Jacob's eyes started to droop, but he still fought off sleep, willing himself to stay awake till the ending of the chorus. 

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

"Night Daddy," Jacob softly whispered. 

"Goodnight Jacob, I love you."

"Love you, Daddy... Papa." Sleep finally washed over the young boy. 

With one last kiss goodnight to the forehead, Blake exited the room. "And he's out," he said into the phone. 

"Good." They were both silent for a second before Adam continued, "Do you want me to sing you to sleep too?"

"Maybe," Blake replied with a laugh. 

"Goodnight Blake," Adam responded with his own laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Dog Days Are Not Over

Rolling around in mud was not how Adam imagined his evening would go. 

He only had one job, only one, one simple request from Blake, "I'll pick up dinner, you set up the table, it's guys night in," he had said with a grin before he was out the door. Set the table. Plain and simple, Adam could handle that. In all fairness, he started to do his job but upon doing so, he heard an interesting squeak from his 3 year old playing outside with the dog. Investigating the situation, of all the scenarios running through his mind, finding Jacob and Frankie covered in mud was not one of them. 

"Frankie thirsty," Jacob explained. "She want water." He plead his case, discarded water hose several feet away from the dog bowl, spewing into their garden. "Frankie jump on me," the testimony continued. 

The alleged culprit scampered about, not a care in the world as her paws kicked up mud, tossing her ball back to her tiny master. With an uncoordinated aim, Jacob threw the muddy ball, decorating Adam's white shirt with brown specks as it soared past him. Jacob's comically wide eyes would have been funny if they didn't take on an evil little glint that Adam is positive came from Blake. 

"Jake, no," Adam's protests were in vain as the toddler rushed towards him, hugging his leg, mud now covering his pants.

"Daddy dirty," Jacob ran back, making a mud ball and throwing it, successfully hitting Adam in the chest. And of course it somehow turned out to be two against one, Frankie circling Adam's legs, tugging on his pant leg, urging him to play along. 

"No, come on Jacob. We gotta get you cleaned up before Papa comes home." 

Adam isn't certain exactly how it happened, whether due to his own clumsiness or his son, or possibly dog obtaining some sort of Jedi mind powers, but somehow Adam found himself sprawled out in mud. Jacob stood beside Adam's head, quietly observing until his little laugh escaped his mouth. 

"You think this is funny?" Adam chuckled. "I'll show you funny. C'mere ya little monster."

Pulling the child towards him, Adam's mud covered fingers painted the single patch of skin on the boy's face that was free of mud. Things escalated from there, they very well may have gotten a little out of hand, Adam was looking exactly like his son, doused in mud. 

"What in the world is going on?" Blake's laughter roared from the sliding door. 

"He started it," Adam flicked the mud from his hand, that he, no, absolutely was not going to use to attack the toddler.

"Right," Adam felt his laughter bubbling up in his chest as Blake rubbed his chin in thought, pulling his phone out with his other hand. "I gotta get a picture. Jacob get closer to Daddy."

Adam whistled to beckon Frankie and she obediently sat next to his feet. Sticking their hands out like claws and barring their teeth, Blake snapped a photo. 

"This is _so_ going on Twitter." Blake's quick fingers typed. 

"Don't you dare," Adam warned, running towards his husband. 

"Oh I dare." Adam knew it was a lost cause, the picture was tweeted, he needed his own brand of retaliation. 

"C'mere Blake baby, gimme a kiss." Blake actually squeaked when Adam used Jacob's earlier antics on him, arms wrapped tightly around Blake, sharing mud. 

Jacob was in hysterics in the background. "Papa!" He jumped and cheered, racing towards them. 

"No little man," Breaking free, Blake ran to safety, shutting the sliding door on the three. "So, y'all gonna have to stand in a line and I'll hose ya down."

Looking down at Jacob's muddy face and Frankie's now dark coat, Adam agreed. Having a mud war with his son and dog was absolutely not how Adam envisioned the evening, but it's definitely a memory he'll cherish forever.


	7. Dinner For Three

Cooking dinner is Blake's favorite part of the day, especially when he had his _Little Chef_ to assist him. At the tender age of 3, Jacob picked up quite the culinary skills. Don't get Blake wrong, you leave that kid alone in the kitchen for two seconds, it's like a war zone. 

Jacob loved to dress for the occasion, insisting on wearing an apron and a chef's hat. Blake suspects Adam and his son may have watched Ratatouille one too many times, Adam was way too chipper when he came home one day with Jacob's apron embroidered with _Little Chef_. And when Adam handed over Blake's, he eyed it skeptically, _Big Chef_. "I was this close to getting you _'What's Cooking Good Looking'_. But this seemed more appropriate." Adam had teased. So when dinner time rolled around, Jacob readily entered the kitchen adorning his apron and hat, handing over Blake's set. 

"Alright Little Chef, what's on the menu tonight?" Blake tied off his apron. 

"Mac 'n cheese!" When you tell your 3 year old it's his turn to pick dinner, this response was expected. 

"Okay. Do you remember all the ingredients we need?" 

"Mmm, the box." Jacob retrieved 2 boxes of Kraft's Macaroni 'n Cheese. 

"Hey, an upgrade from the Easy Mac we cooked the last time. Your Daddy probably didn't want our cooking to be that easy." Blake said while filling a pot of water to boil. "What else Little Chef?"

"Butter. Milk." The toddler opened the refrigerator, looking for the remaining ingredients. "Papa help."

Blake grabbed the milk and butter and set them on the counter. "Looks like we have everything we need."

"Spoon, Papa." Jacob pulled out out the utensil, handing it over. 

"Oh, you're right. How are we going to mix it all without a spoon." He bumped his forehead with the heel of his hand, causing Jacob to giggle at the action. "Well, do you think the water is ready?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah I thought so too." With the box in hand, Blake raised the boy and helped him pour it into the water, adding the second box immediately after, stirring it up. "Now we wait, stir it occasionally, drain it, add butter, milk and then we add the..." 

"Cheese!" Blake's Little Chef happily answered with hands in the air. 

"Yup, it wouldn't be macaroni and cheese if we didn't have cheese now would it?" The boy vigorously shook his head no. "Hey why don't you get some bowls?"

"Okay Papa."

The two opened the cabinet and Jacob pulled out 3 of his superhero bowls. Blake called dibs on Batman, Adam will get Iron Man and of course, Jacob, always, Spider-Man. Blake then proceeded to drain the noodles then assisted as Jacob added the ingredients. 

"Stir it real good. Put some elbow into it." Jacob really has perfected his impressive eye roll. 

"Smells good. What's for dinner?" Adam sat at the table, arms folded in front of him. 

"Mac 'n cheese." Jacob answered. 

"Mac 'n cheese again?" 

"It's the Chef's specialty." Blake served the food, handing Jacob's his and the boy ran off to his spot on the table. 

"And my absolute favorite." Adam graciously took his bowl from Blake. "Oooh and such fancy silverware."

"Courtesy of the chef's unique taste." Blake smirked. "But don't tell him, we're gonna use grown up cups an spoons." He whispered. 

"Your secret's safe with me Big Chef." Adam whispered back with a laugh. "And what's the drink selection for the evening?"

"Apple juice," Jacob replied, face and hands already cheesy. 

"And he gave me a weird look for not getting a spoon to stir the food and he's eating with his hands."

"Doesn't bother me much, you're on bath time duty tonight. Jacob really get into it."

"Good lord don't encourage the boy, what's wrong with you?" Blake's hearty laughed filled the kitchen. Dinner was always a fun time in this household, Blake loved every second of it.


	8. A Merry Little Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something different, this one is from Jacob's POV

"Here?" The cookies looked good but Daddy and Papa would know best. 

"Perfect," Papa said. "But something's missing."

"Milk!" How could he forget milk? Santa needs milk with his cookies. He loves milk with his cookies and so does Santa. Santa can drink from his Spider-Man cup too, it's his special cup. 

"Hey buddy, I'll handle that." Daddy got the milk and poured it into his most favorite cup, that Santa was sure to love, he just knew it. 

"Thank you Daddy," he grabbed his cup and ran out of the kitchen. 

"Walk Jacob," Daddy was right, he didn't want to spill Santa's milk. 

"There, now perfect?" Papa was smiling, he made the right choice with his favorite cup. 

"Alright little man, time for bed." He loved it when his Papa threw him in the air and carried him. 

"Gotta go to sleep so Santa can come." Daddy always messed with his hair. "But first you gotta wash up and brush your teeth." 

He did what he was told right away, he didn't want to be on the naughty list for not listening. He brushed his teeth real good and ran to bed. 

"No kiss goodnight?" Daddy and Papa came into his room. 

"Sorry, night." He kissed Daddy and Papa and Papa tucked him into bed. He closed his eyes but he was just too anxious to sleep. It's Christmas tomorrow. 

\----

Opening his eyes, Jacob saw sunlight. "Morning! Papa, Daddy it morning." He could open presents. He ran off to wake Daddy and Papa. "Morning!" He jumped onto Papa. 

"Whoa, Jacob." 

"Wake up, it morning!" He jumped until Daddy woke up too. "Christmas!"

"No, it's not Christmas." 

" _Daddy!!_ It's Christmas! Wake up!" One more jump and he ran to the living room. "Daddy! Papa! Santa came!" The cookies were all gone and some of the milk. "Presents!" There was so many presents, he was a good boy this year, just like Papa and Daddy always say. 

"Wow buddy, ya got a lot of presents." Papa sat down on the couch. "Remember some of those came from us and some are for Daddy and Papa."

"Okay." Daddy helped him with the presents, giving some to Papa. 

"Go ahead and open your presents Jacob." Daddy sat by Papa. 

He didn't know where to start. Big ones first? Yes big ones first. He got a new Iron Man and Spider-Man, a dinosaur, new DVDs and a, "Train!"

"Cool! A train set. We gotta play." Daddy looked just as happy, he liked sharing his toys with Daddy. 

Daddy put the train together and once he started playing, Papa and Daddy opened presents. 

"Woo-wooo!" This was the best train ever. He couldn't wait to play with Daddy, he'll like it too. 

"Adam, thank you. I love it." Daddy got Papa a watch, it wasn't as cool as his train but Papa must really like it cause he kissed and hugged Daddy. "Love you." Yeah he really likes it. 

"Love you too." Daddy was so happy Papa liked his present. 

"Daddy, Papa. Merry Christmas." He squeezed between them. 

"Merry Christmas little man," Papa kissed him. 

"Merry Christmas. Did you like all your presents?" Daddy hugged him. 

"Yes, best Christmas ever!" His Daddy and Papa are the best, he loves them so much.


	9. 5 Reasons Why I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob has a Father's Day surprise for his Daddy & Papa

Adam woke with a start; heart racing, eyes blinking rapidly in search of the source that awoke him. Soft muffled giggling came from his left side. Glancing down, black hair poked out from beneath the blankets, tiny fingers clutching the fabric; _someone_ was hiding.

“Oh I had such a great night’s rest.” Adam stretched, arm lying across the tiny head. Giggle. “But I don’t want to get up yet.” Rolling over, Adam pressed Jacob between his body and Blake’s.

“Daddy!” the little boy squealed.

“What going on?” Blake finally woke, hand rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Daddy, look at Papa’s hair.” Jacob laughed at Blake’s hair that was going every which way.

“Papa’s silly ain’t he?” Adam says, pulling the boy into his arms. “Why are you up so early Little Man?”

“It’s Father’s Day.” Jacob answers with a smile.

“And that means all the daddies and papas get to sleep in and not have to wake up so gosh darn early.” Blake’s fingers made their tortuous descent onto the child’s stomach, mercilessly tickling.

“Papa,” Jacob wheezed, “surprise,” he tried to continue between bouts of laughter.

“What’s that Little Man?” Blake’s fingers never stopped. “I didn’t hear you?” Jacob’s squeals were just shy of high pitch screeching.

“Blake, stop.” Adam couldn’t help releasing his own laughter.

Once Blake let go of their son, Jacob jumped off the bed, quickly running out of the room. As fast as he left, the boy returned just as quick with two pieces of paper, one in each small hand.

“Grammie helped me.” Jacob studied the papers in his hands for a moment before respectfully handing each piece to both Adam and Blake.

“5 reasons why I love you,” Blake read out loud. Smiling at his husband, Adam read the first reason on his list. One by one they read each reason aloud.

The very last reason they sing-songed in their own melody, Jacob clapping in delight.

“This is very beautiful Jacob, thank you.” Adam’s fingers traced the blue handprint then red heart.

“Happy Father’s Day Daddy,” Jacob hugged Adam. “Happy Father’s Day Papa,” he jumped on Blake, kissing his cheek.

“Jake, why don’t you go get Papa’s guitar and Daddy and I can sing to you?” 

“Sing all the reasons why we love you.” Adam smiled fondly as their son once again dashed out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

After a long day in the studio of hearing his own voice on loop; coming home to the sound of laughter is music to Adam’s ears. Setting his keys and coat aside, Adam slowly made his way to the source of laughter.

“Who’s the one taking the bath?” Adam asked crossed armed, shoulder propped on the doorframe of the bathroom where Blake is attempting to give their son Jacob a bath.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Blake chuckled, pulling his drenched shirt away from his chest then letting it fall right back into place.

“From here, looks like both.” Walking in to stand in front of Blake, Adam ran his fingers through his husband’s hair before capturing his lips in a kiss.

“Kissing!” Jacob covered his eyes with one hand and began splashing them with the other.

“Okay, okay.” Adam pulled away from Blake, laughing. “No more kissing.”

“There are leftovers in the fridge already set aside for you if you’re hungry. Just pop it in the microwave.” Blake snorted. Before Adam could ask, Blake continued. “That sounded awfully domestic.”

“You’re an idiot.” Adam could feel his entire being radiating with joy, his smile sure to be plastered to his face when he sings Jacob to sleep and when he crawls into bed with Blake, curling his body tightly to his husband’s. Adam will never tire coming home to his perfect little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt for "family"


End file.
